


На вынос

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Out of Character Sam, кулинарное бессилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Сэм долго не мог в это поверить, смотрел на Стива так, будто отсутствие сковороды – это какой-то тяжелый диагноз.





	На вынос

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: посвящается семи центнерам печенья, сациви и борщу с пампушками, приготовленным суперсолдатами собственноручно

Стив терпеть не мог готовить. В тридцатые это всегда было проблемой: где взять денег на еду, что приготовить из того, на что хватило денег, как потом есть получившуюся мерзость. Впрочем, последний вопрос вставал нечасто – обычно есть хотелось сильно. Но никакой особой радости еда не вызывала, так же как и её приготовление. Да и любые мысли о еде в целом. В чудном новом мире, в котором он проснулся, эта проблема легко решалась едой на вынос. А ещё спортивным питанием. Белков и углеводов в двух батончиках было как в хорошей порции мяса. И ещё высокоуглеводные протеиновые коктейли с витаминами. Боже, как это радовало, можно было вообще не думать о еде. Так что работали на кухне у Стива только холодильник и чайник, но оба исправно. Стива всё полностью устраивало. 

Когда Стив лежал в больнице после той дикой драки на хеликарриере, Сэм пришёл к нему с тремя гамбургерами из кафе внизу:

– Хэй, смотри, что я тебе принёс. Тут небось кормят ужасной дрянью.

Стив улыбнулся и кивнул. Честно говоря, он не помнил, что сегодня ел, это была не та информация, которая требовала осмысления или была по-человечески интересна, так что Стив ее благополучно пропускал.

Выписавшись, Стив переехал на пару недель к Сэму: его собственную квартиру надо было слегка починить, а другую снять он не успел. Кроме того, Сэм не возражал и даже сам предложил пожить у него. Стив хотел найти Баки, это занимало его мысли почти постоянно, поэтому еда была не просто на последнем месте в списке интересующих его вещей – её там вообще не было. Но Сэм исправно готовил каждое утро и каждый вечер, приходя из ветеранского центра. Днем Стив питался как обычно, но чувство неловкости перед Сэмом всё равно оставалось, и Стив вежливо резал по вечерам овощи в салат, а по утрам взбивал яйца с молоком в большой миске, с тоской называя это про себя карательной кулинарией. В том, что касается еды, Сэм был гедонистом и то ли пытался обратить Стива в свою веру, то ли просто не мог молчать, но Стиву регулярно приходилось выслушивать его вдохновенные речи о сочном мясе, обжаренном в чём-то там, о каком-то любимом супе, в который надо что-то добавлять… У Стива была отличная память, так что он хорошо научился отключаться и не слушать в те моменты, которые ему не хотелось запоминать на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Включаться, как только речь заходила о деле, впрочем, он тоже умел.

Когда Стив снова стал жить у себя и купил новый чайник взамен простреленного, всё вернулось на свои места. Если говорить о еде, разумеется. Сэм заходил к нему, они обсуждали, как найти Баки, пытались копать с разных сторон, иногда засиживались за полночь. Сэм даже пытался накормить его несколько раз, в первый ничего не нашёл в холодильнике и в следующий раз принес продукты с собой. Оказалось, что у Стива нет сковороды.

Сэм долго не мог в это поверить, смотрел на Стива так, будто отсутствие сковороды – это какой-то тяжёлый диагноз. Потом заговорил о вещах, совершенно не связанных с едой, так что Стив даже не сразу понял, что Сэм считает, будто он так и не смог начать жить в новом времени. Даже вот сковородку не купил. 

– У меня есть кастрюля, – сказал наконец Стив. – Если тебя это успокоит.

– Чувак, – вздохнул Сэм и покачал головой.

– Давай просто закроем вопрос, – предложил Стив, которому очень хотелось прекратить обсуждать бессмысленные вещи и заняться делом. Сэм не ответил, что означало, что к этому вопросу они ещё вернутся позже.

***

«Позже» оказалось действительно нескоро.

Когда Стив и Баки, разрешив все проблемы, насколько это было возможно, вернулись из Ваканды в Нью-Йорк и побросали вещи в спальне, Стив спросил:

– Ты голодный? Хочешь, я что-нибудь приготовлю? Только надо в магазин сходить. – Для Баки ему всегда хотелось быть лучше, чем он есть.

– Может, лучше закажем что-нибудь? – с сомнением отозвался Баки. – Или ты фанат домашней еды?

– Нет, – с облегчением ответил Стив. – Нет. Я просто вспомнил, что у тебя в квартире в Бухаресте была куча всяких штук на кухне. Решил, может, тебе понравилось готовить.

– Да это от прежних жильцов осталось, я и не трогал их ни разу. А что ты собирался приготовить? Овощной суп? – Баки неуловимо поморщился. И он, и Стив знали, что Стив был не виноват в том, что суп во времена Депрессии у него получался отвратительным. Из подгнивших овощей без мяса сложно приготовить что-нибудь хорошее, но воспоминания у обоих всё равно остались премерзкие.

– Да ничего не собирался, – пожал плечами Стив. – Но готовят же люди что-то. Я, наверное, тоже мог бы… взбить что-нибудь, перемешать, залить…

– Что взбить?

– Ну… не знаю. Хиджику.

– Какую ещё нахрен хиджику? Что это вообще?

– Понятия не имею. Может, её и не взбивают. Не знаю, что ты пристал. Сэм постоянно что-то рассказывает про еду, я не вслушиваюсь, но какие-то слова застревают в голове. 

– Стив, не морочь мне голову, – поморщился Баки, взял со стола флаер с телефонами круглосуточной доставки и, ничего больше не спрашивая, быстро заказал еды. Стив даже не стал вслушиваться, какой – ушёл в душ. То, что Баки не стал выяснять, что ему нужно и сильно ли он голодный, было отдельно приятно: значит, помнил его вкусы, хотя это было и не сложно – Стив просто не любил слишком острое, – и знал, что ответ на второй вопрос всегда «да». 

– Привезут через полчаса, – сказал Баки, когда Стив вышел из ванной. – А жрать-то между тем хочется.

Стив открыл шкаф, заставленный банками со спортивным питанием. Оказалось, что срок годности у них ещё не вышел.

– Стив, я на тебе женюсь, – искренне сказал Баки. – Ты такая хозяюшка.

– Заткнись, придурок. – Стив бросил в него закрытой банкой и засмеялся.

***

Дней через пять к ним зашёл Сэм, они немного поговорили о планах, о бывших-будущих Мстителях.

– Нальёшь мне чаю? – спросил Сэм, когда они договаривались встретиться с Клинтом и Скоттом в выходные. – Или я сам?

– Чувствуй себя как дома, – махнул рукой Стив.

Сэм вышел на кухню, было слышно, как щёлкнул чайник, а потом Сэм протянул:

– Чува-а-ак.

– Только не начинай, – крикнул Стив в сторону кухни.

– Вы о чём? – спросил Баки.

– Сейчас узнаешь, – вздохнул Стив. – Сэм очень любит еду.

– Я тоже, – удивился Баки. – Без неё я себя немного хреново чувствую. Это проблема?

– Ты её любишь есть. А он готовить и говорить о ней.

– Барнс, может, ты как-то повлияешь на кэпа? – спросил Сэм, выходя из кухни с чашкой. Нельзя же так. Надо есть нормальную еду хоть иногда.

– Мы едим, – удивился Баки. – Вчера свинина с яблоками была отличная. Или что это было, – он обернулся к Стиву, – ты не помни… – и без перехода закончил: – А, ну да, забудь, – и махнул рукой.

– Не помню, – тем не менее отозвался Стив. – Еда какая-то. Ты же не будешь теперь вместе с Сэмом полчаса обсуждать китайскую кухню?

– Ну, возможно, это было бы вежливо, – поскреб подбородок Баки. – Но могу и не обсуждать. Так что ты хотел сказать? – обернулся Баки к Сэму.

– Что нельзя питаться протеиновыми батончиками и едой на вынос. Радости нормальной домашней еды делают жизнь лучше. Уютнее. И вообще приближают к простому человеческому счастью. – Сэм загорелся энтузиазмом, обретя слушателя.

– И так уже приблизились дальше некуда, – пробурчал Баки, откидывая на другой конец дивана сразу три маленьких подушки с медведями в форме кэпа и зимнего солдата, которые им подарили на вчерашней пресс-конференции. – Теперь не знаем, как обратно отдалиться.

– В конце концов, это же вкусно…

– Так, я понял, – перебил его Баки. – Стив тебе никогда не объяснял, да? 

– Не объяснял что?

– Суперсолдаты всё время хотят жрать. Мы тратим просто прорву энергии, даже когда ничего не делаем, а уж когда делаем, это просто чёрная дыра, приятель. Нам нужно очень много еды. Очень, очень много еды. Если мы начнём для себя готовить – мы вообще из кухни вылезать не будем. В армии Стив постоянно был полуголодный, хотя ему и выдавали три пайка. В конце концов мне пришлось пойти и сказать Филлипсу, что ему нужно минимум пять, чтобы нормально себя чувствовать. 

Стив пихнул Баки ногой, но тот продолжал, не обращая внимания:

– И Стив со мной после этого два дня не разговаривал. Зато потом смог делиться со мной едой. Короче, еда для нас – проблема, а не удовольствие, понимаешь? Будь благословенно будущее, сейчас мы можем разобраться с этим вопросом без особых сложностей. И оставь Стива в покое, он тебя не понимает и вряд ли поймет. 

– Вообще-то я тоже тут сижу, – заметил Стив, но Баки только отмахнулся.

– Всё, что ты можешь у него спросить: «Вкусно?» – и услышать в ответ: «Да, спасибо». Серьёзно, не доставай его, приятель. 

Сэм открыл было рот, и Баки опять его перебил.

– Я тебе обещаю, много-много коробочек с китайской едой каждый вечер, если тебе от этого станет легче. Наши вкусовые рецепторы не атрофируются. И ты можешь печь и приносить нам печенье во славу Капитана Америки. Ты будешь печь нам печенье?

– Иди в жопу, чувак, – покачал головой Сэм. – Ты меня разочаровал.

Когда Сэм ушёл, Стив растянулся на диване, где сидел Баки, и сложил на него ноги.

– Не стоило, наверное, так с Сэмом, – неуверенно сказал он в потолок. А потом немного подумал и добавил: – Всё равно спасибо. Эти разговоры о еде ужасно утомляют.

– Не за что, – усмехнулся Баки. – Я всегда готов тебя прикрыть, даже когда дело касается куриных рулетиков в сливочном соусе с креве…

– Заткнись. – Стив кинул в Баки подушку, не сдерживая силы, подушка налетела на металлическое плечо и треснула посередине. Стал виден кусок синтепона.

Баки с разочарованием заглянул в дыру.

– Никакого веселья, а? – расстроенно сказал он. – Я-то рассчитывал на пуховый Армагеддон.

– Это боженька тебя наказал за издевательство над ближним, – серьёзно объяснил Стив.

– Ладно, ладно, я больше не буду, – улыбнулся Баки. – Честное слово. Коктейль примирения?

– Давай.

И Баки, сбросив с себя ноги Стива, пошёл к кухонному шкафчику, доверху забитому банками с белковым порошком со вкусом шоколада и малины. Совершенно прекрасными банками, помилуй господь душу того, кто их изобрёл.


End file.
